Stay With Me
by UnbrokenFantasy
Summary: Clove's POV on being in the Games and her friendship with Cato. From the very beginning to the very end.
1. Chapter 1

It began with three words. "Stay with me," he said. I had come to the training center to train for a while, thinking I would be by myself. As I walked into the center I saw him, practicing with his swords. We had recently gotten over an argument, and knowing that there was still bad blood between us, I silently tried to leave the center. He heard me, and turned around just before I was about to slip through the door. We exchanged a moment of silence. He then asked me to stay with him.

I let go of the door handle and slowly walked over to my corner. I took out my mat and unrolled it, revealing my precious knives. I then picked up a knife and threw it at the target, straight through the heart. I began rapidly throwing my knives at the targets, not missing a single one. I had run out of knives, so I went over to retrieve them. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and faced Cato.

We said noting for a moment, until he broke the silence. "I never did apologize for that fight the other day. I'm sorry." I just stood there, not moving. We had fought over my knives. He insisted on using them and I guess I lost it because next thing I knew, I was standing over him, knife in my hand, cut on his cheek. I barely know him, he barely knows me. He doesn't even know my name. Yet he was apologizing to me, as if we were friends, as if we have had multiple fights before, as if we have made up time after time.

"It's fine," I said in a meek voice. I turned back to my knives, to retrieve them. As I pick them up, one by one, I flatly say, "My name is Clove, by the way."

•••

The reaping always makes me feel uneasy. I fear that my name will be called out; I will be forced to be in the Games. This is my fourth year at the reaping. I am now fifteen and a Career. The last three years I was inexperienced and not ready. But this year I am ready to volunteer as tribute, and to be the victor of the 74th annual Hunger Games.

On the morning of the reaping, I silently leave my home and go to the mountains. I hike up one and rest. I look over my district as the sun rises. I lie down in the grass, and close my eyes. _What if I don't come back? _I think to myself. _What if I fail this? _I shake those negative thoughts out of my head as quickly as I can. _No, I will come back. I will be the victor. It will be easy. _

My thoughts are broken as I hear footsteps coming closer to me. I sit up and see my friend, Cato. I smile as he sits down next to me. "Are you sure you want to do this, Clove?" He asks, looking over the district. I nod.

"I'm sure." We don't speak for a while. He puts his arm around me. I lean on him. Over the year our friendship has grown tremendously. I can't imagine my life without him. He is my

best friend and I'm his. Maybe one day we can be something more… I close my eyes to get rid of that thought. No, we can never be something more. At least not now.

We rest on the mountain for a while before going back into our district. I go back to my home and wash up for the reaping. If I'm going to be up on that stage, I want to look my best. When I finished cleaning myself, I put on my white dress. My mother fixes my hair for me so that it looks somewhat decent.

After I am finished getting ready I go over to the center of our town. They prick my finger and allow me to move forward. I stand in the crowd, trying to breathe slowly. I look over to where Cato is. His eyes are locked on mine. We stare at each other until the escort comes onto the stage. Her name is Briar and she has to reddest hair I have ever seen. She smiles as she begins the introduction and then the video plays. She then wastes no time calling out the tributes. She sticks her hand in the bowl and takes out a slip of paper. "Althea Edenthaw!" She exclaims with a smile on her face.

Everyone turns to look at Althea. She's the weakest, most pathetic girl I know. She is eighteen years old and has no brains whatsoever. _Maybe I should just sit this one out and let her go in, _I think to myself, smirking. But I look over to Cato, his eyes still staring at me with confusion. I roll my eyes and speak out, "I volunteer as tribute!" Everyone turns around to find me. I walk up the stage with a grin on my face and push past Althea as I walk up the steps.

"Well, it seems like we have our first volunteer!" Briar claps. "Now what is your name?" I lift my head high and look into the crowd as I tell them my name. Briar claps again and moves on to the boy tributes. I don't pay attention to what she's saying now, I'm only grinning at the crowd. I look at Cato, who looks frightened. Why? I then see him walking to the stage. Why is he coming up here? He can say goodbye to me later…

That's when I realize it. That's when Briar speaks into the microphone. Announcing the two tributes of District Two. Cato and I.


	2. Chapter 2

We were escorted to the Justice Building right after the reaping. We didn't say anything to each other. I was sent to a room, awaiting my family to say their goodbyes. They came in and hugged me telling me that I must do everything I can to win. But that includes having Cato die.

I say nothing to my family, I only hold onto them. My three minutes is up and they leave. I sit in the room all alone. I can't control my thoughts. I'm going into the Games with my best friend. Only one of us comes out alive.

We leave to the train station. Briar introduces us to our mentor, Enobaria. I've always like her, ever since I saw how she ripped out her competitor's throat with her own teeth. She flashes her fangs as she smiles at us, greeting us warmly. She insists that we sit down. Cato and I take seats opposite of each other. We sit in an awkward silence until Enobaria interrupts it.

"Well my lovelies, first thing is first. What are your skills?" She questions us. Cato and I remain silent. I try not to look at him; it would only bring tears to my eyes. "Well?" She asks again in a frustrated tone.

"Swords." Cato muttered.

"What was that?"

"Swords. I'm good with swords." Cato repeated. Enobaria nodded.

"Well that'll be an advantage." Then she turns to me. "And what's yours darling?" I keep my eyes down.

"My skill is knives. I throw knives,"

"Are you any good with them?" She asked.

"She's the best," Cato interrupted. "I've never seen anyone do better." He finally looks at me. Tears begin to spring to my eyes, and I do my best to hold them back.

"Alright then," Enobaria speaks. "You two have skills with swords and with knives. That'll be interesting. Now, I must ask you two something. Have you considered becoming allies?" Silence broke through again. The tears came back. I got up from my chair and left the main compartment without saying a word. I found my room and locked myself in it. I didn't want anyone to walk in on me crying. I went to my bed and sat on the edge. Next thing I knew, I was bawling my eyes out. I laid on my side, silently crying.

A knock came from the door. I got up from the bed and opened it. Cato came in and closed the door. We stared at each other for the longest time. Then he pulled me into his arms. He held me as I starting crying. He brushed the hair from my face and kissed my forehead. As I cried he stroked my hair and didn't say a word. We went over to the bed and just lied there. His arms were still wrapped around me, and mine wrapped around him.

When we woke up we realized we were entering the Capitol. I got out of the bed and peered out the window. The city was marvelous. The buildings were oddly structured and the people were so odd as well. I continued to look at them as the train came to a stop. I heard knocking on the door accompanied by Briar's voice, "You two need to come out now. We have just arrived at the station. Come on, hurry up."

Cato got up from the bed and sat on the edge and whispered good morning. I came up to him and kissed him on the cheek and whispered good morning too. We got ready and left the train. It was like stepping on another planet. The Capitol was vibrant with color and people. As we stepped on the marble streets, the citizens yelled and applauded at us. They treated us like we were celebrities, shouting our names and trying to touch us.

I was brought to my stylist, Penelope. She complimented me on my long dark hair. I close my eyes as they perfected me. When they had finished, I was told to put on my costume for the chariot rides tonight. I hated it. It was basically gladiator wear. The armor was bulky and loud. I wish our stylist had better taste in clothing.

I hadn't seen Cato since this morning. We met at the chariots. The music began playing and District One went out, followed by us. People cheered and roared as we came out. I flashed my smile and waved to them. We reached the end and got out of our chariots. Then I heard the loudest roaring and cheering. I turned around to see District Twelve. On fire.

The crowd went crazy for them. How pathetic. Even though their outfits were something new, I still didn't see anything special in them. The girl looked nervous and weak. She will be easy to take out.

After the chariot rides are over, we go back to our floor. I decide to go to bed early. I as walked to my room I saw Cato sitting near the window in the dark. I join him in silence. "Two more days," he whispers. I nodded. Just two days.

•••

Today we have our private sessions with the Gamekeepers. I of course showed them my knife skills, with perfection. As I finished, I looked up and saw Seneca Crane grinning at me. I grinned back before leaving. Cato had gone before me and told me that he had shown his sword skills. Now we waited for the other districts to finish.

Enobaria, Briar, Penelope, Cato, and I all waited in front of the TV to hear our scores. That stupid Glimmer got a score of 9. That blonde bimbo can die under my knife first. But since she's a Career maybe it's best that we "ally" up first. Marvel got a score of 9 as well. Then Cato. Cato's name appeared on the screen accompanied by a 10. We cheered and hugged him. Then me. My name appeared on the screen also accompanied by a 10. Everyone cheered. We hugged and congratulated each other.

So far no one has got higher than a 10. I smiled as the District 12 girl came up. Katniss Everdeen. She looks so weak, I'd be surprised if she got anything higher than a 5. Then her score appears. An 11.

I stare at the score in rage. What did she do that was so great? That little rat better watch out for me in the games. Now she's on my list.

But I mustn't stress myself over this now. I have my interview with Caesar Flickerman tonight and I need to look my best. I take a shower and Penelope gives me a long orange dress with ruffles on the top. I have my hair turned into waves and glimmering makeup is put on me. I arrive to the interview and wait line with all of the other tributes. Glimmer is about to go on stage. The stupid bimbo has been trying to flirt with Cato ever since our first day of training here. Hah, good luck. She's called on stage and twirls her stupid pink dress. I close my eyes and just count numbers until she leaves the stage.

Marvel goes up and begins his interview with Caesar. I then realize that Cato is not here yet. Where is he? And then my question is answered. He comes right behind and whispers into my ear, "You looking stunning tonight." I smile and hold his hand until I'm called out on the stage.

"And here ladies and gentlemen, we have our feisty little Career! Give it up for Clove!" Caesar announces. The crowd goes wild as I appear on the stage. During our interview Caesar asks me a handful of questions, all to which I reply with my gleaming smile.

"So I must ask you, dear, what is your skill?" He finally asks.

"Knives. I am the best at throwing knives, Caesar." I grinned.

"Well, now ladies and gentlemen can you all imagine that? This small feisty knife wielding machine over here? Now, the other tributes must all watch out for this one!" He says, taking my hand and we both rise. "Ladies and gentlemen, Clove!" The crowds cheers for me. I leave the stage hoping that I've gained sponsors.

I watch the rest of the interviews with boredom. There is nothing exciting about any of these tributes. But then she comes on. Katniss. The girl on fire. The way she spins in that stupid red dress of hers makes me want to puke. I will be glad to be the one to end her life. I can hardly wait to have my knife blade pierce her skin. Tomorrow I will finally get that chance.

After the interviews, everyone goes back to their floors. Cato and I go in the elevator together. He holds me in his arms as we go up to the second story of the building. I go to my room and change into a T-shirt and pants. I try to wash this makeup off me.

I decide to find Cato before I go to bed. I find him once again sitting by the window.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered. His beautiful eyes looked into mine.

"We're going to survive," he said.

**A/N: Hey! Okay so I really hope that y'all like this fanfic! I would also totally appreciate it if y'all could PLEASE leave a review, whether you have an account or not. Just a small warning, I may not be able to update very often BUT I will definitely try to. If y'all feel like I'm taking too long to update, please let me know! Okay well thank y'all so much for reading this, I really hope you like it!**

** Xoxo ~Bella**


End file.
